An Accidental Heaven
by LeeTaeminADDICT
Summary: Yuki leaves early for a interview for his latest novel, leaving Shuichi alone and bored at home. Not being able to take the silence, Shuichi decides to call over Ryuichi...R&R please!  Oneshot might continue if enough reviews!


**!Hey minna! **

**[A/N:] **This is my first Gravitation fanfic, and well first fanfic, period. So, please no flames or you'll crush my confidence in my writing and I will forever be incapable of writing a story. Which is really bad since I have to write numerous of them in my damned English class. I welcome suggestions with open arms, and will definitely mention your username in my next chapter (**IF **I add another chapter in this story, I'm thinking this is just going to be a oneshot..) to give you credit. Suggestions for other stories not concerning this one is always great to get, too. But I make no promises of using your idea, because my writing capabilities have limits.

* * *

**Title: An Accidental Heaven**

**Summary: **Yuki leaves for an interview for his latest novel, leaving Shuichi alone and bored at home. Not being able to take the silence anymore Shuichi decides to call over Ryuichi to hang out. The two spend anhour just chatting and playing away until one starts feeling hot and bothered and beforer both knew it they fell into a hot, heart-racing, accidental heaven.

- Gah, I suck at summaries, but I PROMISE the story will be much better! :D-

**WARNING: This story has a boy on boy sex scene and masturbation, so if you don't like... why the hell did you even click on this? **

**DiScLaImEr: I don't own, because if I DID... I'll just leave that to your imagination. Everything****belongs to Maki Murakami.**

**

* * *

**

**AN ACCIDENTAL HEAVEN**

Shuichi squinted as he woke to the bright light of the sun that shone through his- no, _Yuki's- _bedroom window. Shuichi sighed as he recalled last night's events. Yuki had banged him endlessly into the mattress last night. Shuichi loved sex with Yuki, but sometimes he went a bit too rough. Shuichi groaned as he stretched, his muscles screaming in protest, but he ignored the aching as he continued to drag himself out of Yuki's bed. Shuichi shuddered as cold cum ran down his thigh and continued it's trail down his leg. The singer sighed and headed towards the bathroom.

His butt ached as well, wincing as Shuichi stepped into the bath. _At least he gave me some attention, the bastard had barley spared a glace at me all this week because of his deadline, _Shuichi thought to himself as he let the water run down his sore body. Yuki had an interview today about his new novel, and so Shuichi would have the apartment to himself for a long while. He himself had finished a song he was working on, and had been given the day off today.

Shuichi lathered his hair in shampoo, and continued to clean himself with his pink puffy sponge he had just recently bought. He whimpered as he circled the sponge around his weeping member, the sponge rubbing the sensitive skin. Shuichi tried to stop himself, but it felt too good. As Shuichi continued to rub the base of his cock, he leaned foreward so that his forehead made contact with the tile of the shower above the faucet. _Faucet..?_Shuichi thought, and a crazy idea formed inside his head. Shuichi bit his lip, as he tried to push the dirty thought out of his mind, but he began to notice that rubbing the sponge to his cock would not be able to satisfy him. _Why am I so horny..?_

Shuichi let out a strained sigh as he plopped himself onto the floor of the tub, and began to scoot towards the faucet. He laid awkwardly on the floor, his butt facing up with his now aching hole under the faucet. Shuichi spred his legs wide and bent over to push the down on the button on the top of the faucet. When he pushed it, the water stopped coming out from the showerhead, and through the faucet instead, right into Shuichi's hole. Shuichi let out an erotic moan as the warm water penetrated him, that weird feeling building up in the lower part of his stomach. but it wasn't enough. He managed to find the strength to bring his fingers to spread his abused hole for mor access. Shuichi screamed as the pleasure increased, his other hand that wasn't busy spreading open his hole began to roughly pump his hardened member.

"Nn... ah.. " Shuichi moaned, thrashing violently and arching his back so fair it began to hurt but the feeling of the water filling him was delicious. What would Ryuichi Sakuma, his god, say if he found out about this? _Ryuichi... Ryuichi!_Shuichi thought, and as the hot body of the sex god filled his mind, Shuichi felt his cock explode.

"RYUICHI!" Shuichi screamed as his sweet liquids shot out and covered the floor of the tub and his own face. The young singer lifted the button and the water started to once again flow out of the showerhead. He didn't move, just continued to pant as he came down from his orgasm. He'll have to remember to do this again, it felt too good. As he remained on the floor, the water splattering against his stomach he realized something. Shooting up, eyes wide, the pink haired boy gasped in horror.

"Oh god... I screamed.. I screamed Ryui-Sakuma's name!" Shuichi squeaked. What would've happened if his lover had been home to hear him scream another man's name? Shuichi flinched at the thought and turned the water off. _It was just a coincidence I reached my orgasm when Ryuichi's body entered my thoughts.. _Shuichi repeated this to himself, but everytime he did he felt this empty feeling in his heart.

"Gah! Like it hasn't happened to other people before! Sakuma-san is just so sexy anyone would masturbate over him!" Shuichi yelled to himself as he dried himself, glaring at his reflection through the mirror opposite of him. Shuichi scowled and irritatedly scratched at his damp head of hair as he continued to internally fight with himself. "I'm such a slut..." he whimpered frowning as he cleaned spots of cum off his face.

he walked out of the bathroom, nude, and walked to Yuki's and his closet. Throwing on a pair of puple boxers followed by very short and comfortable baby blue shorts and a plain white shirt with a large V-neck. Shuichi walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch all the while grabbing the remote. About half an hour later, Shuichi had tried every position on the couch possible, and he has yet to find a comfortable one that helped his aching body. What wasn't helping was that there was nothing good to watch on TV. Shuichi pouted and grabbed his cellphone, planning on calling Hiro when he remembered something.

"Hiro told me that he was taking Ayaka-chan out because we are off from work.." Shuichi mumbled. Who else could he call? Suguru was a tight ass and Shuichi honestly doubted he would be any fun, and Sakano and K aren't exactly into the things Shuichi are, and they'd probably just start going off about starting on new lyrics. Tatsuha would probably try to jump him, and Tohm,a and him don't exactly get along.. that only left Ryuichi Sakuma. The pink haired singer blushed violently, his skin tingled.

"How can I ask him to come over after what happened in the shower?" Shuichi whined, pulling at his hair, and he didn't think the legendary vocalist of Nittle Grasper would even come over. And what if Yuki got mad if he saw Ryuichi in _his_apartment? The young singer contemplated the chances and after a considerable amount of moments, Shuichi decided he'd explain to Yuki and hopefully the romance author would understand.

"Here goes nothing!" Shuichi said determinedly as he dialed Ryuichi's number and waited for the older signer to pick up. Only after one ring did the sound of Ryuichi Sakuma's glorious voice was heard.

"Hello?"

"Sakuma-san, I-"

"This isn't Ryuichi, it's Kumagoro!" 'Kumagoro' said, making Shuichi sweat drop.

"Well then Kumagoro.. could I speak to Sakuma-san?" Shuichi asked.

"Of course!" With that said Shuichi heard a giggle on the other line. "Shu-chan! Ryu-chan is so happy he got a call from you no na da! So what is the reason Shu-chan decided to call?" Shuichi fidgeted is his position on the couch.

"Well, Yuki is at an interview, and well I'm really bored so I was wondering if maybe you could come over and we could.. hang out?" Shuichi asked nervously.

"Like a playdate? Ryu-chan would love to!" came the excited reply, and with that the younger of the two had to let out a sigh of relief. "Ryu-chan will be right over!"

"Kay, see you soon!" Shuichi said and closed his phone. He couldn't help but smile as he waited for Ryuichi to arrive. About fifteen minutes later he heard tires and ran to the window to see Ryuichi pulling up. With a bigger smile then the previous, he watched as Ryuichi bounced into the apartment building. When the doorbell rang, the younger singer was already there and opened the door. Ryuichi stood in the doorway, and then glomped Shuichi once he came into view.

"Shu!" The childish voice yelled as he continued to chokingly hug the other. Said other managed to pry the legendary singer off, as the supposed to be adult pouted he stepped off his little kouhai. Ryuichi studied Shuichi and couldn't help feel that jab in his heart. _He's already taken... by that damned bastard Yuki. Shu.. if you knew what it felt like to be my lover, would you leave him for me? _Ryuichi was pulled out of his thoughts as soft slender fingers wrapped around his wrist. He smiled as Shuichi excitedly approached the couch with Ryuichi in tow.

_Maybe.. I can changed Shuichi's mind about Yuki... I'll just have to push him a little..._

Shuichi was unaware of the devious smirk that covered the usual happy go lucky Ryuichi as he continued to drag him over to the couch.

**.:+-.:+-.:+ -.:+-(sex scene ahead :3).:+-.:+-.:+-.:+-.:+:.**

Shuichi had never done so much in thirty minutes, and tired was and understatement. First Ryuichi proposed they play a game of tag, which resulted in a wrestle match on the couch, moving onto singing along to a tape of one of Ryuichi's concerts and now here the were. Sitting in the kitchen on the table with stupid grins on their faces. Shuichi stood up and hopped onto the marble counter as he reached for the kitchen shelf that held his delicious strawberry pocky. After grabbing a box for Ryuichi and himself, and passed by the fridge., remembering Yuki had bought him some strawberries the other day when they went grocery shopping. Shuichi pulled out the plastic container and placed everything in between himself and Ryuichi.

"Pocky! Kumagoro and Ryu-chan love strawberry pocky!" The prodigy exclaimed as he dove for the box of heavenly goodness. Said prodigy, Ryuichi watched as Shuichi also dug into his box and began munching on the sticks. Ryuichi became entranced as Shuichi began to swirl his tongue over the strawberry end, and then gently bit the end, devouring each bit bite by bite. It happened with ever stick, a twirl of his tongue, that cock teasing slurping sound as Shuichi sucked on it. Ryuichi felt his pants become tighter, and choked as he realized he was getting a hard on.

Shuichi, hearing Ryuichi choke, rushed over to his side to see if he was alright. But when Shuichi reached the supposed choking older man, he had been stopped to be pinned against the table. Shuichi's eyes widened as Ryuichi looked hungrily down at him. The pink haired singer gulped loudly, praying the large hard bulk in the older man's pants that was poking him in the thigh wasn't what he thought.

"Shu-chan.." Ryuichi whispered seductively into the ear of the boy beneath him, earning a whimper and a twitch of his cock. When Ryuichi saw how Shuichi's face looked, all flushed and dazed, he couldn't help himself and brought their lips together. The younger of the two was surprised at first, but after a few seconds his head became blank as the kiss deepened. Never in his life had he received a kiss like this, it even topped his supposed lover's, Yuki.

_Yuki, _Shuichi thought, trying to protest, but as soon as he opened his mouth Ryuichi shoved his tongue inside. The prodigy ran his tongue over the others, and loved the friction he caused as the younger shuddered. Ryuichi continued to explore the hot cavern, and soon enough Shuichi's tongue began to respond, pushing Ryuichi's tongue back into it's owner's mouth as he began to take control. Shuichi began to nip and suck at the older man's upper lip resulting in a hungry growl.

"Shu... give me a chance to show you that I can be a better lover that Yuki-san," Ryuichi said huskily and then took the chance to thrust his clothed arousal against Shuichi's growing one. Both men broke the kiss, throwing their heads back and moaning simultaneously. Shuichi desperately clung to Ryuichi's shoulder as they continued to dry hump each other, both loving the needy sounds coming from the other. Ryuichi ran his hands down Shuichi's chest, loving the way he whimpered and shivered under him. He lifted Shuichi's shirt and started at his hard pink nipples before teasingly pinching one.

"Nn!" Shuichi whimpered as he closed his eyes at the sensation. Ryuichi smirked before bending his head down to take a quick lick, and then covered it with his mouth as he began to suckviciously on the small quivering pink bud, while pinching and massaging the other with his other hand.

"Ah... Hnn~... Ryu..ichi..." Hearing his name the way he did Ryuichi leaned over to cover Shuichi;s mouth with his own again, nipping at his lips before moving down to place heated opened mouth kissed over Shuichi's jaw before biting at his neck, licking the hot skin leaving a cute hickey.

"Ah.. no~ No hickies Ryu-chan!" Shuichi complained, making the other grin. Ryuichi smired before pushing Shuichi all the way onto the table and took his shirt off, quickly followed by his pants and boxers, leaving Shuichi and all his naked glory for Ryuichi to see. Ryuichi growled once again, and kneeled so that his face was in front of Shuich's cum leaking hard member. Shuichi whimpered as he felt Ryuichi's hot breath against his cock, and the twitch did not go unnoticed.

"Ah!" Shuichi moaned as Ryuichi touched the head, and slithered his finger down the length to gently rub at the large pulsing vein causing Shuichi to violently shudder and arch his back for more of that hot touch. Holding Shuichi's hips down, Ryuichi covered the tip with his mouth, running his tongue over the slit and running his tongue all the way down Shuichi's wet member before playing with the cute pink hairs and then to his balls that he gently squeezed.

Shuichi was thrashing all over the place, but he couldn't thrust his hips up since he was being held down by Ryuichi. He shoved his hands in the older man's brown locks before throwing his head back as he was taken in by Ryuichi's mouth, taking the whole thing and sucking it like a melting Popsicle on a hot day, making arousing groans as he continued to abuse the younger boy's member, and with a hard suck Ryuichi sent his pink haired victim over the edge and the teen screamed as he came inside the older one's mouth. Ryuichi wiped the cum off his face and licked it off, watching in amusement as Shuichi watched, getting hard all over again. Suddenly, Shuichi felt a wet finger at his hole, and it slowly pushed in.

"Uhn.."

"You like my finger in there, Shu?" Ryuichiwhispered into his ear, chuckling as Shuichi tried to answer only to end up with incoherent words as the younger singer bit his lip and tried to keep the load moans in, unsuccessfully.

Ryuichi was looking into thosr violet orbs when something behind gave him an idea, reaching for the strawberries in the back, he placed the container on the floor and added another finger to Shu's hole, sicssiring them and as quietly as he could, opened the strawberry container. Smirking to himself he left the strawberries alone, and concentrated on the tight puckered hole that tempted him to pound into, but controlled himself and added a thrid finger.

"Ah.. Take me, please.. I.. Nn.. ah... fuck me Ryuichi!" Shuichi moaned desperately, then screamed as he felt something wet and hot enter his hole. Ryuichi had stuck his tongue inside loving the shudders that wracked the small frame beneath him. Ryuichi's member throbbed painfully in his pants, but he need to hold on a little longe,r he wanted to try something. spreading Shuichi's legs, he took a strawberry and ripped off the green part before licking it and holding it close to Shuichi's hole.

"Look, Shu.. your so hard that your fluids have nicely wetted you for me.. But before I put it in I want to try something." The legendary man said, and then shoved the strawberry inside.

"Ah.. Oh my.. god.. Ryuichi! T-The.. was that a..uhn.. strawberry? It's moving in me, Ryuichi!" Shuichi screamed, the strawberry being pushed by the tightness of his hole. After a few seconds Ryuichi added two more, Shuichi screamed in pleasure as he gripped the table with a death grip, it was just too much.

"Uhn!.. Ah, mm it feels so good Ryuichi... I need you.. please.. ah.. fuck me!" Shuichi pleaded as he shuddered uncontrollably. The older singer removed the finger taht was on his hole, and watched as a strawberry popped up covered in Shuichi's juices. He leaned in and bite off of it, groaning in delight at the delicous taste. he ate all three strawberries, loving the sounf of Shuichi as he moaned with such erotism it snapped his last bit of control and he ripped his pants off.

Shuichi's eyes widened as Ryuichi's large and hard member as it glistened with drops of precum. He watched as his idol approached him with lustful but loved filled eyes. He watched as he gripped onto his thighs, and how he didn't look away even when he pushed in.

"You're so tight, Shu.. it's so hot." Ryuichi moaned, waiting for his little lover to get used to his size.

"Please ah move.." the dazed younger singed choked out. Ryuichi pulled back, just the tip remaining inside, and slammed hard back into Shuichi watching him scream, over and over as he pounded into him harder and faster as Shuichi tells him, too. Knowing they would soon reach their climax, Ryuichi leaned in closer to his love's face.

"I love you... Shu." He grunted, covering his lover's mouth with his own to muffle their screams as the climaxed togther. Ryuichi shot his seed into Shuichi, the screaming pink haired singer felt it move through his body, while the other felt Shuichi's juices cover his chest. Ryuichi bent over and rested on Shuichi's sweaty body.

"Ryuichi..." Shuichi whispered, fingering the soft brown locks of his lover's hair. His hand traveled south and cupped Ryuichi's cheek and looked into those deep sapphire eyes. "Ryuichi... I... I love-"

And that is when the front door opened, to show a now very shocked Yuki Eiri.

* * *

**Holy shit eating cow, that was extremely.. weird to write. And it's almost six o'clock in the morning! ANYWAYS-**

**How was it?**

**Liked it?**

**Do you want me to continue?**

**I MIGHt continue if I get a lot of reviews!**

**Thanks for reading :3 **


End file.
